War of the Spark: Ravnica - Desperate Operatives
War of the Spark: Ravnica - Desperate Operatives è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Greg Weisman e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 29 maggio 2019. Racconta gli eventi della Guerra della Scintilla dal punto di vista di Araithia Shokta. Racconto precedente: War of the Spark: Ravnica - Rallying the Reluctant Avviso spoiler su La Guerra della Scintilla: Ravnica: i capitoli 33 e 42 del libro si sovrappongono a questa storia. Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia I. Trovare un modo per reclutare il Senato Azorius con il suo capogilda Dovin Baan, collaboratore del drago malvagio, e per contattare la Casata Dimir con Lazav, il suo misterioso capogilda polimorfo, venne affidato ad altri candidati, suppongo. Ma Mastro Zarek e il Signor Beleren avevano incaricato Madama Kaya di radunare le altre quattro gilde ribelli al tavolo per compiere l’Operazione Disperata: lo Sciame Golgari, il Culto di Rakdos, i Clan Gruul e il Conclave di Selesnya. Qualunque cosa fosse quell’Operazione Disperata… Affermarono che, da persona esterna, avrebbe destato meno rancori (e sospetto) rispetto a quanto avrebbe fatto Mastro Zarek. Ma essendo anche capogilda, avrebbe comunque dimostrato abbastanza autorità e prestigio per esigere, o almeno venirle garantito, l’incontro ufficiale con ciascuna delle gilde. Riuscivo a capire che Madama Kaya fosse riluttante, quasi dubbiosa delle sue possibilità di successo. Mi inclinai verso di lei e le sussurrai di accettare. “Posso aiutarvi con i Gruul, i Selesnya e i…” Stavo per aggiungere Rakdos, ma mi fermai. Senza più Hekara, non avevo alcun contatto all’interno del Culto. Finii la frase in modo forzato: “Sì, con i Gruul e i Selesnya.” La nostra prima fermata sarebbero stati i Selesnya, con la speranza di Madama Kaya che fossero i più facili da convincere dei quattro. Io e Teyo l’avremmo accompagnata, ovviamente. Dico “ovviamente”. Ma è strano che sembri così automatico. Siamo diventati il suo leale seguito nel giro di poche ore. E con noi venne anche la Signorina Nissa Revane, visto che il Signor Beleren sperava che potesse andare d’accordo con Milady Emmara Tandris, campionessa elfica e capogilda reggente dei Selesnya. Sfortunatamente, ottenere un’udienza con Milady Emmara si sarebbe rivelato difficile. Innanzitutto, dovemmo evitare la cospicua quantità di inquietanti non morti che stavano venendo guidati dal Dio Inquietante di nome Rhonas, a cui sarebbero bastati pochi minuti per sopraffare l’affollata Sede del Senato e far fuori la quasi totalità degli oppositori di Bolas in un colpo solo. Ma a volte riesco a rendermi utile. Come dissi a Madama Kaya, conosco quasi tutte le strade segrete di Ravnica e riuscii a guidare il nostro piccolo quartetto attraverso passaggi, vicoli e scorciatoie che gli invasori provenienti da Amonkhet non potevano conoscere. La Signorina Revane, che normalmente parlava molto poco, o praticamente mai, a dir la verità, risultò piuttosto colpita dalla velocità della nostra avanzata da proferire addirittura qualche parola. “Conosci bene questa città” disse a Madama Kaya, che era esattamente dietro di me. Credo che Madama Kaya pensasse che la Signorina Revane stesse parlando con me, quindi non si prese la briga di risponderle. E nemmeno io, per le mie ragioni. Ci imbattemmo in un unico, e non aggirabile, gruppo di Eterni che stavano cercando altre vittime, suppongo. Teyo alzò uno scudo, e da dietro di esso la Signorina Revane chiese il permesso di manipolare un vecchio albero di betulla, che improvvisamente si vide crescere diversi rami che scattarono attraverso i cervelli all’interno di ogni singolo cranio di lazotep, prima di ritrarsi. L’attacco fu così rapido che passarono due o tre secondi prima che i mostri iniziassero a cadere a terra, neutralizzati sul colpo. Trovammo il Conclave ben fortificato. E ostile. Una lunga fila di guardiani Ledev ed arcieri sagitti bloccavano il nostro percorso. Nessuno di loro ci avrebbe lasciato passare, anche se eravamo in missione diplomatica. In particolare, la Signorina Revane sembrava essere il nemico pubblico numero uno per aver risvegliato Vitu-Ghazi, azione che avrebbe poi portato al suo allontanamento, al suo smembramento e alla sua quasi completa distruzione. Ecco come ci era arrivato Vitu-Ghazi fino alla Piazza del Decimo Distretto! La Signorina Revane è più tosta di quello che sembra. E a me sembra già abbastanza tosta. Capii che sarebbe stato meglio che io facessi qualcosa di tosto, o perlomeno semi-tosto, se volevo dimostrare che ciò che avevo detto poco prima non fosse solo una sbruffonata. Costeggiai la fila dei Ledev e poi mi intrufolai all’interno passando in mezzo a due guardiani ignari. Non dovetti muovermi con discrezione per troppo a lungo. Lui stava già per uscire: il mio padrino, Custode del mio Pegno di Vita, il mastro lanciere Selesnya, Boruvo. Il centauro un tempo era un Gruul, e miglior amico dei miei genitori, ma aveva trovato una vocazione per i Selesnya e aveva cambiato gilda una decina di anni fa. Questo avvenimento creò una frattura con la mia gente che spero non sarà permanente, ma per me fu un enorme dono. Il Mastro Lanciere Boruvo aveva sempre cercato di convincermi ad unirmi ai Selesnya. Mi fece capire più volte che non credeva che i Gruul fossero la scelta giusta per me. (Altra cosa che non fece proprio bene alla sua relazione con Ari e Gan Shokta.) Io rimasi Senza Cancello, ma io e lui ci avvicinammo molto. (Ennesima cosa che non fece bene alla sua relazione con mio padre nello specifico.) Ora mi serviva il suo aiuto, quindi gridai: “Padrino!” Lui si voltò, e la sua espressione austera (tipicamente Gruul) si illuminò! “Figlioccia” disse lui. “Non dovresti gironzolare in giro. Sono tempi pericolosi.” “Penso di essere al sicuro quanto qualsiasi altro. Forse più al sicuro di altri.” “Sì, suppongo di sì.” “Mi serve un favore, Padrino.” “Qualsiasi cosa, bimba.” “Vieni con me e accogli la nuova capogilda Orzhov, ti prego.” Lui sbuffò. “È mia amica, padrino.” Lui alzò un sopracciglio, incuriosito. “Mmm. Salta su” disse. “Davvero?” Non rispose, ma si abbassò e mi lanciò sul suo dorso, come quando ero una bambina. Io ridacchiai felicemente come se fossi stata ancora una bambina. E poi lui trottò verso la fila. Sentii Teyo che chiedeva: “Dov’è Araithia?” La Signorina Revane chiese: “Chi?” Prima che le cose si potessero complicare, alzai la voce: “Quaggiù!” Teyo e Madama Kaya si voltarono per osservarmi cavalcare un centauro dietro la fila dei Ledev. Madama Kaya sembrava confusa. I guardiani Ledev si separarono, inchinandosi, così che il centauro potesse passare. Io dissi: “Madama Kaya, Teyo Verada… e Signorina Revane, permettetemi di presentarvi il mio padrino, il Mastro Lanciere Boruvo.” Il centauro chinò la testa e Madama Kaya e Teyo lo fecero a loro volta, ma sembrò non chinarla appositamente verso l’elfa, che osservava tutto in silenzio, estremamente a disagio per tutto il tempo. Penso che iniziai a blaterare proprio in quel momento: “Boruvo un tempo faceva parte di un Clan Gruul, prima di unirsi ai Selesnya. È un buon amico dei miei genitori. E loro decisero che sarebbe stato il mio padrino. Cioè, era la scelta più ovvia, l’unica scelta sensata, se ci penso bene. Penso che mio padre sia sempre stato un po’ geloso della mia relazione con Boruvo. Ma non è per questo che Boruvo ha abbandonato il Clan. Aveva una vocazione, capite? E pensa che anche io ne abbia una, e vorrebbe che lasciassi i Gruul per unirmi ai Selesnya. E a volte anche a me sembra la strada giusta da percorrere. Ma credo di essere un po’ indecisa quando si parla di-” Il Mastro Lanciere Boruvo si schiarì la gola e disse: “Figlioccia.” “Sto farneticando ancora, vero?” “È comprensibile. Ma credo che abbiamo un dovere da compiere.” Si rivolse a Madama Kaya e a Teyo, dicendo: “Chiunque abbia il buongusto di notare la nostra Araithia si merita una possibilità di venire ascoltato.” Ancora una volta, la Signorina Revane si inclinò per sussurrare: “Chi è questa Araithia?” ART (Nissa, Who Shakes the World di War of the Spark) Avevo capito che Madama Kaya stava per dirle che “Araithia” ero io, Rat, il topo. Ma io mi limitai a sghignazzare e scuotere la testa, poi Madama Kaya si voltò per studiare la Signorina Revane. Mi stava guardando direttamente, eppure in realtà guardava oltre, come se non fossi nemmeno lì. E poi, boom, finalmente Madama Kaya capì. Improvvisamente si rese conto che per la Signorina Revane ero praticamente invisibile. Riuscivo a capire come Madama Kaya si stesse ricordando tutte le nostre interazioni della giornata. (Inoltre, riuscivo circa a leggere l’essenza dei suoi pensieri) Ripensò alla reazione, o mancata reazione, di Mastro Zarek nei miei confronti. E il modo in cui tutti avevano combinato il mio nome e quello di Teyo quando lui ci aveva presentati entrambi. Stava iniziando a capire che io ero in qualche modo invisibile a tutti tranne che a Teyo, Boruvo e lei. Che ero in qualche modo invisibile anche a mio padre. Io dissi: “Non è proprio invisibilità. Vi spiegherò più tardi.” E quella fu un’altra informazione. In quel momento Madama Kaya stava iniziando a sospettare che avessi qualche potere psichico, poteri che effettivamente possedevo. Non che fosse veramente sicura. Era abituata ai maghi mentali come il Signor Beleren, ai suoi ordini psichici urlati ad alta voce e alle sue realistiche illusioni psichiche, e riuscii a capire che si stesse chiedendo se in quel momento io stessi utilizzando queste ultime sulla Signorina Revane. E ovviamente non lo stavo facendo. Non l’avrei mai fatto! “Mandate via l’elfa” disse Boruvo, imponendo immediatamente la piena attenzione di Madama Kaya. Lui stava adocchiando la Signorina Revane con intenso disprezzo. “Mandatela via, ed io scorterò voialtri a parlare con Emmara Tandris.” Madama Kaya stava per protestare. Dopotutto, la Signorina Revane sarebbe dovuta essere la nostra arma segreta per ottenere il favore di Milady Emmara. Ma la Signorina Revane stava già indietreggiando, apparentemente sollevata. Disse: “Non sono mai stata molto brava a parlare. Voi due andate con il centauro. Io raggiungerò Gideon.” E dopo qualche secondo se ne andò. Io mi inclinai in avanti e sussurrai: “Sei stato molto maleducato, Padrino.” “Bimba…” “Molto maleducato.” Lui sbuffò: “Bè… mi dispiace.” “Sei perdonato” dissi io, con molta soddisfazione. Lui brontolò qualcos’altro di incomprensibile. Ma nemmeno lui riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Non ho questo tipo di potere su molte persone, sapete? E quindi a volte mi capita di abusarne un pochino. Potete biasimarmi? II. Mentre ci spostavamo sempre più all’interno del territorio Selesnya, osservai gli occhi di Teyo spalancarsi sempre di più. Non penso avesse mai visto qualcosa di simile in quel mondo desertico dal quale proveniva. Quel Gobakhan. Ogni cosa di Ravnica sembrava meravigliarlo, ed era adorabile. Penso che a volte diamo i nostri mondi per scontati, finché non li vediamo attraverso gli occhi di qualcun’altro. Forse è per questo che sono ancora Senza Cancello. Quando vedo i Selesnya attraverso gli occhi del mio padrino, o i Gruul attraverso quelli di mia madre, o quando vedo -vedevo- i Rakdos attraverso gli occhi di Hekara, sembra -sembrava- sempre tutto nuovo, ricco e fantastico. Comunque, io ero ancora in groppa al Mastro Lanciere Boruvo mentre guidava Madama Kaya e Teyo alla loro udienza con Milady Emmara. I corridoi di marmo quasi brillante erano pieni di arcieri e soldati, che indossavano armature decorate per farle sembrare composte di foglie o fili d’erba. Molti erano elfi. Tutti abbassarono la testa come forma di piccolo inchino per salutare il proprio mastro lanciere. E tutti adocchiarono Madama Kaya e Teyo con un minimo velo di minaccia. Nessuno di loro mi degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo, ovviamente. Passammo sotto un arco difeso da due immensi lossodonti che brandivano delle asce. E, ancora una volta, gli occhi di Teyo si spalancarono. Suppongo non ci siano lossodonti su Gobakhan. Anche i lossodonti fecero un cenno al proprio mastro lanciere, lanciarono un’occhiata a Madama Kaya e Teyo, e non si accorsero del topo che ero io. Riuscii a capire che Teyo stava iniziando ad avere un barlume di comprensione quando Madama Kaya notò l’espressione sul suo volto e si inclinò verso di lui per sussurrare: “Solo il centauro, tu ed io possiamo vedere Rat. In qualche modo, lei è invisibile a tutti gli altri. Persino a suo padre.” Non era difficile leggere i sentimenti di Teyo: Non ha senso, eppure spiega tutto! Dopo mi iniziò a fissare, quindi gli risposi con un ghigno e sgusciai via dalla groppa del mio padrino per infilarmi tra i miei due nuovi amici. Pensai che si meritassero la migliore spiegazione che potessi dare loro: “Non sono invisibile. Sono insignificante. Un topo. Un piccolo topo. Ne vedi uno, e poi guardi nell’altra direzione. Fai finta di non averlo visto. Cerchi di dimenticarti di esso finché effettivamente non ci riesci. La tua mente rifiuta la sua presenza.” “Tu non sei insignificante” protestò Madama Kaya. “Siete molto dolce a dirlo, Madama Kaya, ma lo sono.” “È magia” disse Teyo. “Suppongo di sì” risposi io, scrollando le spalle e sorridendo. Anche se forse non riuscii a sfoggiare un gran sorriso. “Una magia con la quale sono nata. Non molte persone possono vedermi a meno che non sappiano che sono presente e si concentrino. Mio padre è bravo, ma deve sapere che sono nei paraggi per riuscirci. Prima di oggi, solo tre persone mi riuscivano a notare per conto proprio: mia madre, Boruvo e Hekara.” Madama Kaya annuì. “Ecco perché eri così scossa quando ti ho detto che Hekara era morta.” Scossi la testa in modo empatico. “No. Bè, forse in parte. Ma ero principalmente scossa perché Hekara era assolutamente fichissima e fantastica. Ma sì, credo che faccia un po’ male sapere che c’è una persona in meno che mi potrà notare. Ma poi ho trovato voi due.” Entrambi presero una delle mie mani e me le strinsero in modo rassicurante. In quel momento girammo l’angolo e ci trovammo faccia a faccia con Milady Emmara Tandris, che era in piedi di fronte alla driade Trostani, la dormiente capogilda Selesnya con le sue tre identità in simbiosi che crescevano da un singolo tronco. La sua figura centrale, Madama Cim, era addormentata. Le altre due si davano le spalle. Sulla sinistra, Madama Oba stava piangendo a dirotto. Sulla destra, Madama Ses incrociava le braccia in modo scorbutico. Il Mastro Lanciere Boruvo fece un profondo inchino, che era sempre una cosa interessante da vedere, se fatta da un centauro. Disse: “Milady Tandris, conoscete la Capogilda Kaya del Sindacato Orzhov. Con lei sono presenti il suo collaboratore Teyo Verada e la mia figlioccia, Araithia Shokta, ancora Senza Cancello.” Milady Emmara strinse gli occhi, cercandomi nella stanza. Disse: “Araithia è qui?” Io la salutai, sorridendo. “Qui, milady!” Milady Emmara sbattè le palpebre due volte e disse: “Ancora una volta, per piacere.” “Sono qui, esattamente tra Teyo e Madama Kaya.” Anche Boruvo offrì il suo aiuto. “È tra loro due, milady.” “Ah, sì” disse Milady Emmara, illuminandosi improvvisamente. “Oh, bimba, vorrei che non fosse così difficile. È una tale gioia vedere il tuo volto e sentire la tua voce.” “Solo perché ogni volta è come se fosse la prima. Fidatevi di me, Milady, se mi vedeste ogni giorno vi stufereste ben presto di entrambi.” “Ne dubito fortemente.” Scrollai ancora le spalle. “Potrei provarvelo con cinque minuti di conversazione, Milady… ma non è per questo che siamo qui.” Sospirando rumorosamente, divenne seria e volse lo sguardo verso Madama Kaya. “So perché siete qui.” “Emmara, ti prego” disse Kaya. “Dobbiamo riunire le gilde. Ral ha un piano che gli è stato tramandato da Niv per salvare Ravnica, ma non potrà funzionare se tutte e dieci le gilde non collaborano.” “E potrebbe non funzionare anche se tutte e dieci le gilde collaborassero, giusto?” Madama Kaya non rispose, ma il suo silenzio parlava da sé. “Capogilda Kaya, sappiamo entrambe che Ral Zarek e Niv-Mizzet amano i loro piani, le loro strategie, i loro progetti. Finora, ognuno di essi è sempre stato un assoluto disastro per le gilde, per Ravnica e soprattutto per i Selesnya.” “Ma questa volta…” “Gli Izzet danno sempre dei nomi ai loro progetti. Per loro nulla è reale finché non gli danno un nome, lo definiscono, gli danno dei limiti. Ecco perché abbiamo così poco in comune. Ral come ha deciso di chiamarlo?” Madama Kaya esitò, e sembrava quasi imbarazzata. Ma poi raddrizzò la schiena e disse ad alta voce: “Operazione Disperata.” A Milady Emmara sfuggì una risatina. Sicuramente sorrise mentre scuoteva la testa, nel modo in cui mia madre scuoteva la testa nei miei confronti quando aveva fatto la sciocca in particolar modo. ART (Emmara, Soul of the Accord di Guilds of Ravnica) Ma Madama Kaya sembrò pronta per quella reazione. “So come può sembrarti, ma tempi disperati richiedono metodi disperati. I Planeswalker e le gilde devono unirsi per sconfiggere Bolas.” “Sono d’accordo, Kaya.” “Bè, allora-” Milady Emmara la interruppe di nuovo. Io ero abituata a questo suo comportamento. Lei aveva un modo di interrompere che non era maleducato. Sembrava inserirsi con grazia, alzando la voce tra le parole di Madama Kaya nel modo in cui i fili d’erba crescono tra le pietre della pavimentazione. Disse: “Mi dispiace, ma c’è poco che possa assomigliare ad una riunificazione già all’interno dei Selesnya. Le cose andavano male già prima della perdita di Vitu-Ghazi. Ma ora…” Mentre la sua voce si spegneva, io mi stavo già muovendo, arrampicandomi sul mio padrino. Lui si inclinò verso di me, ed io sussurrai nelle sue orecchie. Raddrizzandosi, il mastro lanciere si schiarì la gola e disse: “Milady, sono state le creature di Bolas a devastare Vitu-Ghazi.” “Sì” disse Madama Kaya, “esattamente. E questo non sarebbe il primo mondo che verrebbe devastato da Bolas. Due Planeswalker, Vivien Reid da Skalla e Samut da Amonkhet, riferiscono che entrambi i loro mondi furono annichiliti da Bolas. Skalla è completamente morto. Ed i pochi sopravvissuti di Amonkhet stanno sforzandosi di, bè… sopravvivere, mentre i mostri di Bolas continuano a depredare ciò che è rimasto della loro dimora. Anzi, sospetto che anche i problemi del mio mondo potrebbero essere stati causati dall’intervento di Bolas. Non illuderti, Emmara. Il drago sta trasformando tutta Ravnica, se non l’intero Multiverso, in una tomba.” Improvvisamente Madama Cim si svegliò, singhiozzando. Le sue sorelle si voltarono verso di lei, così come Milady Emmara con un sospiro e Boruvo con un profondo inchino. Teyo sembrava piuttosto confuso, quindi gli sgusciai di fianco per spiegare: “Lei è la driade Trostani, la vera capogilda dei Selesnya, le voci del suo parun… ehm, come dire, il suo fondatore, Mat'Selesnya. Madama Cim, nel mezzo, è la driade dell’Armonia. Da mesi era addormentata in un torpore. Ora si è svegliata.” “Sì” disse Teyo, senza nessuna ombra di sarcasmo. “L’ultima cosa l’avevo capita.” “La driade sulla sinistra è Madama Oba, la driade della Vita. Sulla destra c’è Madama Ses, la driade dell’Ordine. Senza Madama Cim, sono andate l’una contro l’altra, dividendosi ed incapaci di raggiungere delle decisioni per la loro gilda. Milady Tandris ha cercato di mantenere uniti i Selesnya durante la… ehm, assenza di Trostani.” Il pianto di Madama Cim aumentò d’intensità, raggiungendo un picco, per poi calmarsi. Tutti stavano aspettando col fiato sospeso. Infine, lei parlò (o sembrò che parlasse), con le sue parole che volteggiavano nelle nostre menti, come una brezza che scorreva attraverso le foglie di un albero. Ho udito la canzone che suona il vento, sorelle. La driade dell’Armonia si volse verso la driade dell’Ordine: Ses, l’Ordine di Bolas è l’Ordine del Sepolcro. Hai litigato con tua sorella, ma lei rimane comunque tua sorella. È veramente tuo desiderio vederla terminata? Vedere terminata ogni Vita? Con quell’incoraggiamento, anche Madama Oba fece appello a Madama Ses. Esiste un Ordine superiore per la Vita. Non è forse abbastanza? Madama Ses rimase in silenzio per un po’. Distolse lo sguardo dalle sue sorelle. Guardò verso il cielo. Guardò in ogni direzione. Ma alla fine Madama Ses accettò con un cenno del capo: Trostani si trova ancora una volta in Armonia. Il volere di Mat’Selesnya è che il Conclave si unisca alle altre gilde per sconfiggere Nicol Bolas. Benissimo. Fatta una. Ne mancano tre. III. “È cambiato qualcosa” disse Teyo. “Sì” disse Madama Kaya. “Lo percepisco anch’io. Ral dev’essere riuscito a spegnere il Faro.” “I Planeswalker possono comunque viaggiare fin qui?” chiesi io. “Sì, ma non verranno attirati. Non c’è più alcun appello al quale rispondere.” “Ed è una cosa buona?” “Penso di sì. Siamo in numero sufficiente per sconfiggere il drago. O, comunque, abbastanza per morire provandoci.” Tirai un pugno sulla spalla a Madama Kaya, dicendo: “Bè, non è che siete molto ottimista!” Non so cosa mi fosse preso! Non si tirano pugni ai capigilda!! “Ouch.” Assolutamente mortificata, trottai in avanti, dicendo ad alta voce: “Da questa parte.” Lei mi zittì. Non so cosa mi stesse prendendo, ma mi fermai e alzai gli occhi al cielo rivolta a lei. “Nessun’altro mi può sentire. Nessun’altro vuole sentirmi. E poi, abbiamo quasi raggiunto Skarrg. Ora, quando arriviamo lì, voialtri dovreste lasciar parlare me.” “Pensavo che non potessero sentirti” disse Teyo. Poi sembrò che se ne fosse pentito istantaneamente, temendo di aver urtato i miei sentimenti. È così dolce! Comunque, solo il fatto di avere delle persone con le quali parlare della mia situazione la rende più facile da gestire. Mi rende piuttosto carica, penso, con tutti quei pugni, gli occhi alzati al cielo e cose del genere. Dissi: “Molti no. Ma mia madre, Ari Shokta, può sentirmi. E anche mio padre, se presta attenzione. Stessa cosa con Borborygmos. Lui pensa che io sia adorabile, ed effettivamente è vero. Sono Rat, l’adorabile topina!” Io risi, ed il suono riecheggiò sulle pareti incurvate del tunnel. Ero veramente carica. Voglio dire, guardate, sono abituata a me stessa. Devo essere abituata a me stessa perché sono l’unica cosa che ho veramente ogni ora di ogni giorno, sapete? Ma il fatto che Teyo e Madama Kaya potessero sentirmi ridere e sentire la mia risata riecheggiare faceva già parte di una specie di magia. Non penso di aver mai passato così tanto tempo con qualcuno che potesse vedermi da quando ero bambina insieme a mia madre. Perfino Hekara non passava intere giornate insieme a me in quel modo. Teyo mi stava fissando. Penso di essere arrossita un pochino, perché anche lui arrossì, forse perché era imbarazzato per me. Cercai di far finta che non mi avesse visto e continuai. Ci stavamo muovendo attraverso i tunnel delle fogne come, bè… come dei Ratti! Ah! Era tutto buio, umido e stretto. Teyo, il bambino del deserto, era madido di sudore. Stavo male per lui. Infine, raggiungemmo la fine del lungo tunnel di mattoni. Mi avvicinai alla porta di ferro e mi inginocchiai di fronte ad essa per forzare velocemente la serratura. Abbastanza velocemente da fare colpo su Madama Kaya, che disse: “Sei veramente brava. Più brava di me, ed io sono una certa esperta.” Riuscii anche in quell’occasione ad alzare gli occhi al cielo! Cosa c’è che non va in me?! “Vi prego” dissi io, con decisamente troppa altezzosità. “Ho imparato quando avevo sei anni. Quando nessuno sa che esisti, non apre nulla per te.” Spalancai la porta ed udii istantaneamente i suoni familiari di voci arrabbiate ed armi in contrasto tra loro. Corsi dentro un altro tunnel, e Teyo e Madama Kaya faticarono a starmi dietro. Quest’ultimo tunnel ben presto si aprì per rivelare Skarrg, la Torba dei Raduni, un immenso parco giochi sotterraneo, il cratere dove giacevano i resti di un enorme palazzo antico. Compresi immediatamente la situazione e sapevo che mi sarebbe servito aiuto. Gan Shokta stava combattendo contro il ciclope Borborygmos, con altri trenta o quaranta guerrieri Gruul riuniti per guardare lo scontro. Diverse asce volarono sopra le nostre teste. Una sfrecciò appena sopra la mia testa. Meno male che sono bassa. Non devo nemmeno accucciarmi. Teyo alzò istintivamente uno scudo triangolare, ed un’altra ascia ci rimbalzò contro. Madama Kaya divenne incorporea, ed una terza ascia la attraversò nella sua traiettoria, piantandosi in un solco di cinque centimetri nel muro dietro di lei. Vedendo che i miei nuovi amici sarebbero riusciti a cavarsela da soli almeno per un po’ di tempo, mi avviai verso casa. IV. “Ari!” urlai. “Ti prego, Araithia, non c’è bisogno di gridare!” “Ma io pensavo che i guerrieri Gruul dovessero gridare!” “In battaglia, sì. Non alle loro madri” disse lei, per poi tirarmi uno scappellotto. Poi mi tirò a sé e mi abbracciò fortissimo. Mia madre ha un abbraccio da mamma orsa con la forza di un orso, ma lo adoro. “Te ne stai in giro troppo tempo, ragazza mia. Mi manchi, che tu ci creda o no.” “Non ci credo!” sbraitai, e mi misi a ridere. Mi diede un altro scappellotto. “Dobbiamo andare” dissi io. “Gan Shokta e Borborygmos si stanno ammazzando a vicenda.” Lei finse di sbadigliare. “Ancora?” “Sì, ma oggi ho bisogno che ascoltino i miei nuovi amici.” “Hai dei nuovi amici, bimba?” disse lei, carica dalla speranza. “Io… Sì. Due. Ma, Ari… Hekara è morta.” “Lo so, Araithia. Ho sentito. Mi dispiace tanto. Avrebbe potuto uccidere i loro migliori soldati. Ed era una tua buona amica. Un’amica degna di essere definita tale.” Non ci dicemmo nulla per un po’. Poi io afferrai la sua mano e la tirai dietro di me. “Forza, mamma!” V. Riuscivo a sentire i rantoli infuriati di mio padre che riecheggiavano attraverso i tunnel, mentre ci avvicinavamo a Skarrg: “Borborygmos è mezzo convinto di ucciderti qui e subito, Assassina di Fantasmi. Lui ritiene che tu e il mago delle tempeste siate responsabili della sua caduta.” “Lo capisco” disse attentamente Madama Kaya. E poi, più empaticamente: “D’altro canto, Teyo ed io ti abbiamo aiutato ad aver salva la vita. Inoltre, siamo amici di tua-” Prima che Madama Kaya potesse iniziare a pronunciare il mio nome, Gan Shokta sbottò: “Non mi serve che ricordi il mio… fallimento momentaneo. Vi devo un favore. Lo riconosco. Ma non pensare nemmeno lontanamente che sia più felice di vedere voi rispetto al ciclope. Credetemi, non potevate scegliere un momento peggiore per venire qui.” “Noi non vogliamo stare qui tanto quanto tu desideri che ne andiamo. Ma non c’è scelta, Gan Shokta. Non c’è scelta, Borborygmos. Abbiamo bisogno che i Gruul-” In quel momento arrivammo nella camera, e Ari richiamò mio padre con un misto di esultanza ed urgenza: “Lei è qui, Gan!” Gan Shokta si voltò: “Qui? Dove?” Ari fece qualche passo in avanti con le braccia avvolte attorno a me. Mia mamma è notevolmente più alta e muscolosa di me. Quindi la sua presenza normalmente è travolgente rispetto alla mia, abbraccio da mamma orsa o meno. Ed era anche armata fino ai denti, con una spada ed un’ascia, due daghe lunghe ed una catena di ferro attorno alla vita a mo’ di cintura, che mi stava scavando la schiena. Ma abbiamo gli stessi capelli scuri e, mi dissero, anche lo stesso sorriso. Lei rispose a mio papà dicendo: “Proprio qui!” Tutti gli occhi attorno al falò puntarono verso Ari Shokta. Gan Shokta strabuzzò gli occhi. Disse: “Alza la voce, bimba!” “Sono qui, Padre!” dissi io. “È qui tra le mie braccia, Gan” disse sua moglie. Poi Gan Shokta sorrise. “La vedo.” Borborygmos grugnì per comunicare la stessa cosa, e anche pochi altri tra la folla annuirono, anche se molti stavano solo facendo finta di vedermi per fare colpo sui loro superiori. ART (Borborygmos Enraged di Gatecrash) Mi rivolsi a mio padre e al ciclope con tutta la formalità richiesta dall’occasione: “Oh, grande Borborygmos. Leggendario Gan Shokta. Dovete radunare i Clan ed aiutare le altre gilde. Altrimenti sarà la fine per tutti noi.” Gan Shokta brontolò la sua risposta, indicando Borborygmos: “È quello che gli stavo dicendo. Ma quello sciocco testardo non vuole ascoltare.” Borborygmos si chinò verso di me ed allungò la sua enorme mano. Io mi divincolai dalle braccia di mia madre e mi posizionai nella stretta di lui, che chiuse la mano, facendomi praticamente sparire. Vedi Teyo fare qualche passo avanti in modo involontario, come per un bisogno non necessario di proteggermi. È strano che mi renda felice? Voglio dire, non è che mi serva protezione. E comunque non nei confronti di Borborygmos. In realtà, praticamente da nulla. Eppure… Madama Kaya posò una mano sulla spalla di Teyo e gli sussurrò qualcosa per fermarlo. Il ciclope mi sollevò, così che potessi sussurrargli direttamente al suo enorme (e sporco) orecchio. Gli dissi: “È molto importante. I Gruul, e tutta Ravnica, dipendono da te.” Lui scosse violentemente la testa. Io misi le mani a conchetta e sussurrai di nuovo. Poi gli diedi un bacio sulla guancia. Lui arrossì un pochino, e capii di essere riuscita ad ammorbidire quel vecchio ciclope… Fatte due. Ne mancano due. VI. “Per piacere” disse Mastro Zarek. “Basta.” Si era unito a noi tre, ed eravamo entrati a Korozda insieme. “Ho appena passato sessantasei minuti a prosciugare il Faro. Sono stanco, e non ho pazienza per i tuoi giochetti. O per la tua amichetta immaginaria.” “Non è un giochetto” rispose Madama Kaya. “Rat non è immaginaria e, comunque, apri quella tua maledetta mente, Ral. Come se tu non avessi mai visto un incantesimo di invisibilità prima d’ora.” “Bè, se sta usando un incantesimo di invisibilità, dille che smetta di utilizzarlo.” “Nel suo caso, non è così semplice. È una cosa… innata. Non può attivarlo e disattivarlo.” Io dissi: “Probabilmente non funzionerà, ma… direziona la sua testa esattamente nella posizione in cui mi trovo.” Io stavo osservando Mastro Zarek, mentre Teyo e Madama Kaya mi ascoltavano. Lui continuava a pensare che lo stessero prendendo in giro, credo, e alzò gli occhi al cielo in risposta al loro patetico “scherzo”. “Tanto vale provarci” disse Madama Kaya, poi, senza alcun tipo di avvertimento, passò attraverso di lui in modalità spettrale, azione che sembrò sconcertare molto Mastro Zarek. “Dannazione, Kaya, che Krokt stai-” Da dietro, Madama Kaya afferrò letteralmente la sua faccia con entrambe le mani ora tornate tangibili, puntandola verso, bè… verso di me. Io agitai la mano e dissi: “Salve.” La bocca di lui si spalancò, e la sua mente disse qualcosa del tipo Da dove arriva questa? “Provengo dai Clan Gruul, tecnicamente. Ma sono una Senza Cancello, nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo. Mi chiamo Araithia Shokta, ma voi potete chiamarmi Rat. Lo fanno tutti. Bè, non tutti. I miei genitori ed il mio padrino non lo fanno, ma tutti gli altri che sanno della mia esistenza sì. Hekara mi ha chiamata Rat. Mi manca. Scommetto che manca anche a voi. So che facevate finta che non vi importasse nulla di lei, ma so anche che credevate preziosa la sua amicizia. Era un’amica veramente leale, vero? E divertentissima. Mi faceva sempre ridere, ridere e ridere. E non molte persone riescono a farmelo fare. Non appositamente, almeno.” Lui dovette concentrarsi per potermi vedere e sentire, e ciò voleva dire che poteva perdermi di vista da un secondo all’altro, e questo potrebbe spiegare perché avevo iniziato a parlare velocemente in quel modo. Ma noi sappiamo che non è così, giusto? “Non offendetevi. Hekara mi chiese di farlo, e io avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei. Assolutamente qualsiasi cosa. Lei sapeva che non mi avreste notata. Voglio dire, penso che inizialmente lei sperasse che voi ci riusciste, ma mi risultò piuttosto chiaro piuttosto velocemente che non ce l’avreste fatta. E il Capogilda Rakdos le aveva detto di starti il più vicino possibile, e tu continuavi ad allontanarla. Quindi lei dovette chiedere il mio aiuto. Insomma, è un po’ anche colpa vostra. Quindi vi continuai a seguire, praticamente ovunque andaste.” Guardai dietro di lui, verso Madama Kaya, e dissi “Ecco perché mi sono sorpresa che voi non mi abbiate notata.” Lei lasciò andare Mastro Zarek e si rivolse a me, dicendo: “La prima volta che ti ho vista oggi, mi sembravi vagamente familiare, come se ti avessi già vista in giro per la città. Ma qui sono un’esterna, quindi vedo un sacco di gente del posto che non memorizzo completamente, a meno che non sia una minaccia.” “E non potevate assolutamente sapere che non avreste dovuto vedermi, quindi non l’avete mai accennato. Né mi avete mai salutata!” “Sì, bè… mi dispiace.” “Sì, bè… vi perdono.” dissi io, imitando la sua cadenza in modo ironico e prendendole le mani. Cercando di rimanere al passo, Mastro Zarek intervenne: “Quindi mi stai seguendo da quando incontrai Hekara?” “Di tanto in tanto. Lei non aveva bisogno dei miei servigi quando era lei ad essere insieme a voi. Ma io cercavo di rimanere nelle vicinanze, così da poter riprendere dove lei aveva lasciato e riferirle tutto quando voi la cacciavate via.” Madama Kaya sogghignò un po’, mentre Mastro Zarek stava prendendo in considerazione tutte le implicazioni di ciò che gli avevo detto. Quello gli fece perdere la concentrazione e, di conseguenza, la mia presenza. Teyo notò la sua confusione e gli disse gentilmente: “È ancora di fianco a Kaya.” Mastro Zarek si concentrò… ed eccomi di nuovo! Lui disse: “Credo che mi dispiaccia non riuscire a vederti.” “Ci sono abituata. E in realtà sono abbastanza colpita da ciò che state facendo ora. Mia madre mi ha detto che a mio padre ci sono voluti tre mesi dopo la mia nascita per riuscire ad imparare a concentrarsi su di me. Voi ci siete riuscito quasi istantaneamente. Siete più incline ad accettare le novità rispetto a quanto pensate.” “Io credo di essere molto incline ad accettare le novità.” “E invece no. Lo volete essere. Ma non credete che possiate esserlo. Ma lo siete. Non è un po’ strano?” Mastro Zarek sembrò notare solo in quel momento di avere la bocca spalancata, quindi la chiuse. Madama Kaya stava ancora sogghignando mentre diceva: “Non c’è tempo per gongolare. Dobbiamo darci una mossa.” Condusse noi tre nelle profondità di Korozda, il Labirinto in Putrefazione, e quindi, ovviamente, finimmo col girare in tondo. Dei cerchi concentrici che conducevano sempre più all’interno del territorio dello Sciame Golgari. Lasciai i due capigilda a capo del gruppo, anche se ero pronta a correggere la strada nel caso avessero preso una svolta sbagliata. Ero già stata lì giù moltissime volte per esplorare le deteriorate siepi fungine del labirinto e avevo già risolto da tempo il suo rompicapo. Noi… o meglio, loro tre, dato che nessuno mi notava, ovviamente… eravamo già stati accolti a Korozda passando al di sotto della fortezza di Penvar, il Torrione Sospeso, un castello a testa in giù con le fondamenta fissate al soffitto. Mastro Zarek si era preparato ad uno scontro con il Krunstraz che pattugliava il torrione. Ma i guerrieri insettoidi kraul si limitarono ad osservarci (o, bè, osservare loro tre) mentre entravamo nel labirinto. ART (Kraul Harpooner di Guilds of Ravnica) In quel momento, mentre ci avvicinavamo al centro, non solo fu chiaro che non avremmo trovato uno scontro ad attenderci, ma anche che non ci fosse assolutamente nessuno ad attenderci. E questo voleva dire che noi (loro) fossimo attesi. O forse che noi (loro) stessimo dirigendoci in una trappola. O, che so, magari entrambe le cose. Controllammo più volte i dintorni in cerca dei segni di un’imminente imboscata. Osservai Mastro Zarek che controllava l’Accumulatore che portava sulla schiena. Io mi inclinai per guardare la lancetta. Era leggermente oltre la capacità massima. Doveva aver assorbito un sacco di energia dal Faro. Lui accelerò il passo, sorpassando Kaya all’entrata del grande anfiteatro circolare, con i suoi spalti di pietra, tutti ricoperti da morbido muschio peloso. La lich Antecessora di Vraska, una strega Golgari non morta, stava attendendo per accogliere tutti noi (loro): “Saluti, Capogilda Zarek. Saluti, Capogilda Kaya. Lo Sciame Golgari vi dà il benvenuto a Svogthos.” La sua voce sembrava provenire da foglie morte che venivano fatte volteggiare in una tomba. Capii che Mastro Zarek non riusciva a ricordarsi il nome della lich, quindi lo raggiunsi velocemente e gli sussurrai: “Storrev.” Lui sorrise quasi impercettibilmente, e lo sentii pensare in modo molto nitido Grazie, Rat. “Figuratevi.” Con un po’ di formalità, lui disse: “Apprezziamo il benvenuto, Storrev.” La Antecessora sembrò vagamente sorpresa e forse perfino lusingata dal fatto che Mastro Zarek si ricordasse il suo nome. E ancora una volta fece trasparire quel pensiero nitido, anche se quella volta era un po’ meno riluttante: Grazie, Rat. Io sghignazzai un po’. “Siamo in tempo di crisi” disse Madama Kaya. “Siamo venuti per avere un incontro con Mazirek.” Il Signor Mazirek, leader dei kraul, era stato l’insetto braccio destro di Madama Vraska, ed il candidato più indicato che avrebbe potuto sostituirla come capogilda dei Golgari. Madame Storrev sospirò, annuì e disse: “Seguitemi.” Attraversammo l’anfiteatro e seguimmo la lich dentro Svogthos, la sala di gilda sotterranea dei Golgari. Un tempo era una grandiosa cattedrale Orzhov, magnifica e piena di arcate, ma qualche secolo fa cadde in una voragine. Gli Orzhov la abbandonarono. I Golgari reclamarono le sue rovine per loro. Madame Storrev ci condusse all’interno di una camera cavernosa, conosciuta come la Statuaria. Una strada rialzata nella pietra si snodava al suo centro, con diverse statue che ne delineavano i bordi. Tranne per il fatto che le statue non erano delle vere statue. Erano delle vittime. Le vittime di Madama Vraska. Proprio come Madama Isperia, ciascuna era bloccata nella pietra. Ma a differenza di Isperia, la cui espressione era di amara sorpresa, ciascuno di questi trofei era stato immortalato in un ultimo sguardo di terrore, con le mani sollevate troppo tardi per proteggerli dal mistico sguardo letale della gorgone. Un buon numero di persone erano radunate all’altro capo della strada rialzata, attorno all’enorme trono di pietra di Madama Vraska… o forse dovrei dire Regina Vraska? Era interessante vedere come nessuno di quei Golgari fosse effettivamente seduto sul trono. Era perché nessuno aveva ancora preso il posto della Regina Vraska come capogilda? O forse perché il trono era piuttosto spaventoso, visto che era composto interamente di altri nemici della regina defunti, intrecciati e messi in posa prima di venire definitivamente pietrificati in quella posizione. Man mano che ci avvicinavamo, riuscii a vedere che il Signor Mazirek non si trovava tra quei pezzi grossi dei Golgari. Madame Storrev eseguì un leggero inchino, e Mastro Zarek, Madama Kaya e Teyo (ma non io, ovviamente) furono presentati ad Azdomas, guerriero kraul del Krunstraz, alla leader dei devkarin Matka Izoni, al troll Varolz e alla sciamana elfa Cevraya. “Mazirek?” chiese Mastro Zarek. Il Signor Azdomas produsse una serie di suoni ticchettanti nella sua gola prima di parlare. C’era una furia oscura in quel ticchettio e anche nella sua voce: “Mazirek era un altro collaboratore di Bolas, smascherato dalla Regina Vraska prima della sua partenza.” “Vraska l’ha smascherato?” “Sì” disse Madame Storrev, con la sua voce fatta di foglie. “Vraska liberò gli Antecessori e ci consegnò Mazirek, il nostro tormentatore.” “Ha pagato il prezzo definitivo per aver tradito lo Sciame” aggiunse con risolutezza il Signor Azdomas. Madama Kaya passò lo sguardo dal Signor Azdomas, a Madame Storrev, a Matka Izoni, alla Signorina Cevraya, fino ad incontrare lo sguardo dell’enorme troll dalla pelle fungina, il Signor Varolz. L’assassina di fantasmi sembrò prendere le misure di ciascuno di loro… e calcolare cosa sarebbe servito per abbattere ciascuno di essi, se necessario. “Se posso chiedere… chi è il vostro nuovo capogilda? È a lui che siamo venuti a rivolgerci.” Tutti loro si scambiarono degli sguardi non piacevoli, che rivelarono la risposta ancora prima che Madame Storrev disse: “Ciascuno di questi individui, me esclusa, vuole reclamare il trono di Vraska.” “Ma è Vraska che reclamerà il trono di Vraska.” Ci voltammo tutti quanti appena in tempo per vedere una figura emergere sfocata da una silhoutte (suppongo stesse compiendo un viaggio planare). Era la Regina Vraska in persona. Appena si materializzò completamente, Mastro Zarek si ricordò di porre velocemente una mano davanti agli occhi. Madama Kaya fece la stessa cosa. Io spinsi in alto la mano di Teyo con le mie forze. Mi piaceva la Regina Vraska, ma mi piaceva di più Teyo… e non volevo che diventasse l’ultima decorazione della Statuaria. Con una mano ancora alzata, Mastro Zarek attivò il suo Accumulatore. Madama Kaya estrasse uno dei suoi lunghi coltelli. Entrambi erano pronti ad affrontare la gorgone che li aveva traditi. La Regina Vraska li ignorò entrambi e, rivolgendosi ai Golgari, disse: “Qualcuno ha l’ardore di mettere in dubbio il mio diritto a quel trono?” Madame Storrev, il Signor Azdomas, il Signor Varolz e la Signorina Cevraya si inginocchiarono tutti immediatamente, dicendo all’unisono: “No, mia regina.” Matka Izoni non sembrava particolarmente contenta, ma si inchinò e mormorò la stessa formula, anche se mezzo secondo più tardi rispetto alle altre personalità dei Golgari. Mastro Zarek rischiò di dare un’occhiata alla Regina Vraska e vide ciò che vidi io. Gli occhi di lei non stavano brillando, quindi significava che non aveva evocato l’incantesimo per trasformare qualcuno in pietra. Fu un piccolo sollievo, ma sapevamo entrambi che poteva richiamare quel potere in modo rapido. E aveva anche altre abilità, e altre armi. Per esempio, la sciabola che le pendeva dalla cintura. “Sei ridicola” le disse Mastro Zarek, cercando di sostituire una nota di amarezza con qualcosa che si avvicinava al disprezzo. “Cosa dovresti essere, un pirata?” Wow, una regina pirata! In realtà mi sembra piuttosto figo! Lei continuò ad ignorarlo, passandogli accanto per sedersi sul suo trono da spettacolo dell’orrore. “Mi sorprende che tu sia tornata su Ravnica” obiettò Madama Kaya. “In realtà sono shockata..” “Sconvolto” la corresse Mastro Zarek. “Soprattutto dopo che il Faro è stato spento?” chiese la Regina Vraska, come per provocare i suoi vecchi amici e alleati. Mastro Zarek era molto irritato e pronto a combattere. Dell’elettricità statica scoppiettò tra i suoi capelli a punta. “Quindi quale di queste situazioni è avvenuta?” ruggì lui. “Hai dato per scontato che Bolas fosse già stato sconfitto… o che avesse già trionfato?” VII. La Regina Vraska ci condusse attraverso i tunnel dei Golgari, assolutamente conscia del fatto che i suoi due vecchi amici, Mastro Zarek e Madama Kaya, fossero appena dietro di lei, uno in piena carica e pronto a friggerla e l’altra pronta a infilzarla. Mastro Zarek praticamente sibilava contro la schiena della regina Golgari: “Voltati per guardarmi, e non esiterò.” Sembrava una situazione abbastanza tesa, quindi trotterellai verso Madama Kaya e le sussurrai: “A Hekara piaceva molto Madama Vraska, in fondo in fondo, lo sapevate? Forse dovremmo darle il beneficio del dubbio. Voglio dire, perché è tornata secondo voi?” Non comprendendo pienamente il succo del discorso, Madama Kaya disse: “Non lo so. Glielo chiederò.” “Chiedere cosa?” brontolò la Regina Vraska senza voltarsi. “La mia amica Rat vuole sapere perché sei tornata. È incline a fidarsi di te perché Hekara ti considerava un’amica. E comunque, anch’io un tempo ero incline a fidarmi di te…” Porre la cosa in quel modo non ci avrebbe aiutato ad ottenere delle risposte utili e, infatti, la Regina Vraska ignorò la domanda ed i giudizi. O almeno ci provò. Corsi in avanti per leggere le sue espressioni… e magari avere una minima idea di ciò che le passava per la testa. Era sicuramente combattuta, ma percepivo con certezza che voleva assolutamente aiutare… aiutare noi, aiutare Ravnica e sicuramente aiutare i Golgari. Dopo il suo arrivo, il Signor Azdomas l’aveva velocemente aggiornata sulla situazione attuale di Ravnica. In quel momento riuscii a capire che lei non aveva alcuna conoscenza pregressa riguardo la crisi, ma nemmeno qualcosa di cui sorprendersi. Oh, tranne per la parte riguardo al Signor Beleren che aveva perso i poteri da Patto delle Gilde Vivente. Quella notizia sembrò averla spiazzata e mise allo scoperto, almeno per me, che i complessi sentimenti di lui nei confronti di lei erano reciproci. Il Signor Azdomas comunicò anche che i Golgari, i Senza Cancello ed altri civili appartenenti ad altre gilde erano intrappolati in diverse parti della città, alla mercè degli Eterni del drago. La Regina Vraska si era offerta di aiutare, ma Mastro Zarek rifiutò istantaneamente la sua richiesta. E anche Madama Kaya aveva iniziato a rifiutarla. Ma io intervenni, dicendo: “Abbiamo bisogno dei Golgari. Lei governa i Golgari, quindi non abbiamo molte alternative.” “Non possiamo fidarci di lei.” “E abbiamo comunque bisogno di lei.” “Tu non eri là. Non puoi sapere. Se lei non avesse-” “Lo so. Lo so davvero. Credetemi, lo so.” “Allora come mai potrei-” “Suppongo dovremo fare una prova. Datele la possibilità di dimostrare che possiamo fidarci. O di dimostrare che non possiamo farlo.” Poi Madama Kaya sospirò pesantemente e si rivolse alla Regina Vraska per accettare il suo aiuto. E quando Mastro Zarek obiettò la scelta un’altra volta, Kaya lo costrinse ad accettare con riluttanza la sua decisione. Quindi ora quei tre capigilda, insieme a me, Teyo, il Signor Azdomas e Madame Storrev, stavano arrancando attraverso le idrovie sotterranee e le fogne di Ravnica per una missione di salvataggio. La Regina Vraska si era fermata sotto un’enorme grata di ferro. Lei fece un gesto con una mano, attenta a non guardare dietro di lei, dato che anche il suo sguardo più innocuo avrebbe potuto far innescare un colpo preventivo da parte di Mastro Zarek. Il Signor Azdomas si avvicinò e sollevò la grata. Lo scorrimento del ferro contro la pietra riecheggiò attraverso i tunnel. Una voce dalla sommità ruggì: “Chi è là?” Mastro Zarek, dimenticandosi brevemente della sua poca fiducia verso la regina, fece qualche passo in avanti, dicendo: “Criniera d’Oro?”, sussurrando ad un volume sostenuto. E fu così che il Signor Criniera d’Oro fece sbucare la testa così che potesse essere vista. “Zarek?” Il leonid individuò immediatamente il capogilda Izzet e parlò con una certa fretta: “Stavo conducendo alcuni degli altri Planeswalker per aiutare l’evacuazione di diversi civili. Ma gli Eterni ci hanno colti di sorpresa. Sei o sette gruppi. Ci siamo barricati dentro questa vecchia cappella per più di un’ora. L’edificio è completamente circondato. Sono attirati dalle nostre Scintille e non se ne andranno. Abbiamo tenuto a bada l’Orda Atroce, ma è una battaglia persa in partenza. Khazi è stata mietuta quando un Eterno ha attraversato la parete con una mano, afferrandola per il polso.” La Regina Vraska andò a fianco di Mastro Zarek e disse: “Questa è la via d’uscita.” Il Signor Criniera d’Oro strabuzzò il suo occhio buono verso di lei e disse: “Tu devi essere Vraska. Jace sperava che ti facessi viva. Lui ha molta fiducia in te.” La Regina Vraska si accigliò ma disse: “Porta tutti quaggiù. I Golgari li terranno al sicuro. Hai la mia parola.” ART (Vraska, Swarm's Eminence di War of the Spark) Mastro Zarek ridacchiò rumorosamente, ma non disse nulla. In perfetto silenzio, il viso del Signor Criniera d’Oro svanì dall’apertura. Passò un minuto. Poi due. La regina e Mastro Zarek si scambiavano sguardi confusi. Io stavo per arrampicarmi per vedere se potevo essere d’aiuto, quando il Signor Criniera d’Oro si lasciò cadere. Si avvicinò alla gorgone senza paura e disse: “Non ci siamo presentati. Io sono Ajani Criniera d’Oro dei Guardiani.” Lui allungò la propria mano. Lei afferrò il suo grosso avambraccio peloso, e lui afferrò quello liscio di lei. Lei disse: “Ti dò il benvenuto in territorio Golgari, Ajani Criniera d’Oro. Qui sei al sicuro.” Lui annuì, sorridendo. Poi si voltò nuovamente verso il soffitto del tunnel e disse: “Iniziate a calarli.” Uno per uno, vari abitanti di Ravnica (quasi tutti bambini) vennero calati tra le braccia del Signor Criniera d’Oro, del Signor Azdomas, di Madama Kaya, di Teyo e della Regina Vraska. Anch’io volevo aiutare, ovviamente, ma sarei potuta rimanere lì tutto il giorno e nessuno mi avrebbe mai passato un bambino. Quindi mi limitai a stare fuori dai piedi, capite? Anche un timoroso Mastro Zarek si fece da parte. Alla Regina Vraska venne passata una bimba elfica, di cinque o sei anni, che si nascose nel petto della gorgone, emanando grandi singhiozzi di paura e disperazione. La regina sembrava affranta. Ma riuscì a tenere stretta la bambina. Sopra ci fu un rumore. Una voce urlò verso il basso: “Hanno sfondato le porte!” Vennero calati gli ultimi abitanti di Ravnica, seguiti da due dei Planeswalker che avevo visto all’incontro.Il Signor Criniera d’Oro li presentò brevemente come la Signorina Mu Yanling ed il Signor Jiang Yanggu. Quest’ultimo richiamò verso l’alto: “Mowu, vieni qui!” Un piccolo cane saltò giù tra le braccia del Signor Jiang. Questo cane era molto più piccolo di quello che avevo visto alla Sede del Senato. Il Signor Jiang mise il cucciolo sulla pavimentazione del tunnel, e lui iniziò a crescere, diventando il cane a tre code alto quanto il suo padrone che avevo visto in precedenza. Krokt! Anch’io voglio un cane magico! Il Signor Criniera d’Oro disse: “Dov’è Huatli?” “Qui!” disse la Signorina Huatli mentre si lasciava cadere verso il basso. “Sono l’ultima, ma sono proprio dietro di me!” Come per dimostrare che avesse ragione, una mano e un braccio ricoperti di lazotep si allungarono dall’alto, fendendo l’aria nel tentativo di afferrare la Signorina Huatli. La mano svanì nell’oscurità sovrastante e fece posto alle teste di tre Eterni. Iniziarono a scendere, e ci stavano impiegando molto a farlo solamente perché decisero di farlo contemporaneamente. Quel ritardo diede alla Regina Vraska il tempo che le serviva. Richiamò il proprio potere (lo osservai accumularsi nei suoi occhi) mantenendolo concentrato verso il soffitto, così da evitare l’eventuale ira di Mastro Zarek. La gorgone strinse a sé la piccola elfa disperata, coprendole gli occhi con una mano. Poi, quando tutti e tre i mostri ricoprirono l’intera superficie dell’apertura, la Regina Vraska incrociò lo sguardo con ciascuno di essi uno per uno, trasformandoli in pietra tutti e tre. Il suono della loro calcificazione fu piuttosto soddisfacente, e il risultato non fu soltanto riuscire a fermare gli inseguitori della Signorina Huatli, ma aveva anche sigillato in modo efficace il foro ed unica via utilizzabile dagli Eterni per raggiungere i sotterranei dalla cappella in superficie. Madame Storrev si avvicinò alla propria regina e le sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio. Lei ascoltò e si voltò verso Mastro Zarek, che indietreggiò di un passo, ma che non provò ad elettrizzarla (cosa che mi sembrò un buon segno). Forse perché gli occhi di lei non stavano più brillando, segno che non la rendeva una minaccia immediata. O forse perché aveva ancora in braccio la piccola bimba elfa che piangeva sommessamente. O forse, e dico forse, perché lei si era guadagnata una piccola porzione della fiducia persa che un tempo condividevano. Lei disse: “Per tutta la città, i Golgari stanno aprendo dei sentieri sicuri così che ogni abitante di Ravnica possa trovarli. Stiamo combattendo l’esercito di Bolas e conservando la vita.” E poi, con un po’ di visibile sarcasmo, aggiunse: “Non c’è di che.” Mastro Zarek non disse nulla. Io pensai: Fatte tre. Ne manca una. Madama Kaya disse: “Bene. Ora, c’è un’altra cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno…” Si è portato due cani? Collegamenti esterni *Agenti Disperati Categoria:Pubblicazione Web